The Return of Turmoil
by MikariStar
Summary: Turmoil has captured TBone and now it's up to Razor and Felina to save him. RazorxFelina and TBonexCallie.
1. Chapter 1

As some of you may know, I am making a few changes to all my fanfics. Here's the revised version of "The Return of Turmoil".

Turmoil has captured T-Bone and now it's up to Razor and Felina to save him. RazorxFelina and TBonexCallie.

The Return of Turmoil

Secret 01

The Turbo Kat flew cutting through the clouds at an amazing speed, followed by three other smaller jets. "I can't believe she's at it again," T-Bone thought he should have guessed that if Turmoil ever escaped, she wouldn't just sit around doing nothing. She was out to get her revenge. T-Bone skillfully piloted the Turbo Kat, making it fly upside down above the three enemy jets and turning right side up behind them. "All yours Razor!"

"That was a little too easy but I won't be picky," Razor had his suspicions. He fired a few missiles and easily sent the three jets crashing into the ocean below. "They didn't put up a fight like they did when we were in the city. You think they were leading us here for some reason?"

"Probably," T-Bone agreed. "But hey, I'm up for a challenge, how about you?"

"Any time, but let's watch out just in case." Razor had a bad feeling about this. He kept an eye out for anything suspicious and thought he saw something up ahead. He wasn't sure what it was but the sun light reflected off it, except there was nothing there. "T-Bone, do you see that up ahead? How the light reflects off something but there's apparently nothing there? I think there's something hidden in there with some kind of technology to reflect the sky."

"Something almost invisible? Well you're the one who knows about gadgets and stuff. Speaking of which, if there really is something there, you think you could make your own version of that technology for the Turbo Kat? I would just love to see the look in everyone's faces when the Turbo Kat appears out of no where!" T-Bone sounded relaxed as if the thing up ahead, whatever it was, didn't worry him too much.

Razor was still concerned. "T-Bone, focus here, I have a bad feeling about that thing, it's not on our radar."

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?" T-Bone continued flying towards the semi-invisible object.

Razor shot some missiles containing paint to show that there really was something there, and whatever it was, it's bigger then they thought. "I think this is what your ex-girlfriend wanted to show us."

"But if this thing belongs to Turmoil, then why isn't she doing anything?" T-Bone asked.

"Beats me," Razor was just as confused about it as T-Bone.

Soon enough a jet similar in design to the Turbo Kat painted in red and black, mostly red, flew out of the semi-invisible thing that they determined must be some kind of air force station. "Sorry to keep you waiting," came Turmoil's voice by radio transmission. "This time I will be your opponent in the skies."

Turmoil was an excellent pilot, but T-Bone was still the best. He hasn't gotten a challenge like this in a long time and neither had Razor, so it was very satisfying to come out victorious, or so they thought. Just as Turmoil's jet was about to fall into the ocean, it rapidly flew up into the air station. Before the Swat Kats could stop her, a beam of blue light was shot from the air station but it wasn't the vertigo beam, this was different. The Turbo Kat's controls were not responding and it was trapped in place. The cockpit opened itself and T-Bone was beamed up. Razor held on to him and tried to pull him back inside the Turbo Kat but a purple light reached him and he was instantly knocked out. "Razor!" T-Bone screamed as he saw the Turbo Kat go on a crash course towards a fuel processing factory near the beach. If the Turbo Kat crashed there, surely it would cause a fire and Razor would be killed by it if not by the impact.

The Enforcers arrived late as usual, but just in time to witness the Turbo Kat being released from the blue beam and T-Bone being carried away while Razor was trapped unconscious on the Turbo Kat. Felina made a violent turn on her helicopter. Her uncle, commander Feral would have fallen off his seat if he didn't have his seat belt on. "What are you doing Felina?" He questioned noticing she was heading right at the Turbo Kat.

"Pilot the helicopter for me uncle," Felina ordered more so than requested.

"Absolutely not! You are not going out there!" He tried to stop her, but Feral knew Felina wouldn't listen. She never takes no for an answer.

"Sorry uncle," Felina stabilized the helicopter a little before setting it to auto pilot and jumping off as the Turbo Kat passed bellow them. The Turbo Kat wasn't falling straight down; it was instead gradually falling towards that factory gliding in the air. Felina fell on the back of the jet, good thing the engines were not active. She noticed two small missiles attached to the Turbo Kat guiding it toward the factory, but not large enough to sustain it in the air completely. "What a copy cat." Kicking the little missile-like machines off the Turbo Kat proved to be easy enough, but maybe to the best thing to do at the time. The Turbo Kat fell faster now but it looked as if it was going to crash right in front of the factory instead of on it. Felina struggled not to fall off and managed to climb into the cockpit. "C'mon start, start!" Luckily the Turbo Kat started functioning again. A good pilot can deal with almost any kind of flying machine so piloting the Turbo Kat wasn't too hard. It was actually fun and Felina would have enjoyed it if not for the critical situation they were in. She glanced to the sit behind her and saw Razor was still unconscious but hopefully still alive.

Meanwhile, Turmoil had the guards take T-Bone's weapons away and sent him to the dungeon area. She watched as Felina jumped in the Turbo Kat and stopped it from crashing. "Shoot her down," she commanded. Five small jets headed towards the Turbo Kat.

"Razor, wake up, I could use some help here!" Felina called but it was no use. Whatever that purple laser was, it knocked him out cold. Feral and the other Enforcers tried to stop Turmoil's jets to no avail, and soon the only ones left in the skies were the Turbo Kat and the enemies. Between trying to figure out the Turbo Kat's weapon system, trying to wake up Razor, and avoiding the vertigo beam that was now being shot from the air station the, Turbo Kat was hit. At least it was a missile and not the vertigo beam so it was possible to have a softer crash landing with the jet still working a little bit. They crashed at the coast away from the factory. Satisfied with that, Turmoil called back her forces and the battle was over for now.

End of Secret 01

Disclaimer, I don't own Swat Kats.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Turmoil

Secret 02

Felina took a deep breath. She knew the real fight hasn't even started yet but at least round one was over. Razor didn't appear to have any injuries, he was simply unconscious but alive. Invaded by curiosity Felina examined the surrounding area. Good, no one was coming yet and it would take a while for them to get there. She gently took off Razor's helmet and started to untie his mask. She stopped, this is wrong she shouldn't look at his face without permission. But she was so curious to know who the Swat Kats really are. Just one little look, she wasn't going to tell her uncle or anyone else. She checked her surrounding area again. People were heading that way but they were far enough. She untied the black mask and looked at him in surprised. Jake Clawson, one of the pilots charged with paying for a building that was damaged during their battle against Dark Kat. He and Chance Furlong now worked as mechanics, then that must mean Chance was T-Bone. Razor moved a little and people were approaching, so Felina quickly put his mask and then helmet back on.

"Hmm... what?" Razor slowly opened his eyes to see Felina looking right at him.

She tried to act natural and smiled a little. "It's about time you woke up."

"What happened?" Razor sleepily asked then he became more alert as the memories rushed into his mind. "Where's T-Bone? Did Turmoil capture him?"

Felina nodded. "I'm afraid so. Turmoil has him now and it looks like the Turbo Kat is in bad shape. But I'm sure there's a way to get T-Bone out of there, I'll help."

Several people arrived at the scene including Commander Feral. "Felina are you alright?" He asked in an unusually worried tone but changed back to his serious self when he saw her unharmed. "What were you thinking? You disobeyed a direct order!"

"Sometimes breaking the rules is the only way to truly help," Felina hopped off the Turbo Kat.

Feral didn't answer and instead changed the subject. "You are under arrest," he directed an angry glare at Razor who was still a little dizzy from before.

"Uncle, let him go, the Swat Kats have saved Mega Kat city many times before, even risking their lives," Felina argued.

"You have no say so in this matter, you are suspended," Feral spoke seriously. He knew his brother would be angry and Felina even more, but he felt this was necessary. He thought this was for her own good. She had to learn to follow orders and be more disciplined; she was far too reckless, like those Swat Kats.

Felina was surprised at first but then she grinned. "Fine I need a little free time anyway."

"What are you planning to do?" Feral did not liking her tone of voice one bit. That look in her eyes told him she was going to do something he did not approve of and she was going to do it regardless of what he said.

"Razor might need a hand with the repairs, I'm going to help," Felina revealed. There was a moment of silence after this. She did say before she wanted to help but didn't say anything about repairing the Turbo Kat.

"It's alright, I don't want to cause you any trouble, I can fix it myself," Razor tried to lessen the tensions. Not that he didn't appreciate it and he could use some help, since he was a little short on time, but he couldn't risk exposing his identity or the Turbo Kat's technology.

"I insist I'll help you fix it, there's no time to waste," Felina stayed firm in her decision.

"You can't do this!" Feral complained, feeling powerless to stop his ever so stubborn niece.

"Excuse me commander, I'm suspended remember? Therefore I'm off Enforcer's duty and I really don't have anything else to do." It was clear Felina wasn't going to change her mind. Knowing it was useless to argue, Feral left.

Once Razor and Felina were alone, they started making some emergency repairs. "The Turbo Kat's structure is different from other jets. It's custom made, one of the kind." Razor unpacked some tools from the back of the jet.

"That's for sure," Felina admired the design. "I won't speak of anything I see here if that's what you mean to say."

Razor nodded. "I'd appreciate that. I don't have much time and who knows what they're doing to T-Bone, so let's get to work." Most of the repairs were made there and then but there were a few things that required a trip back to the hangar. Of course Razor couldn't take Felina along. "Thanks for your help, I can continue from here."

"Oh no you don't, I told you I was going to help. Turmoil already captured T-Bone; don't be so stubborn, you'll need all the help you can get!" Felina insisted.

"Right, being stubborn is your job," Razor wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and save T-Bone. There was no way that Turmoil was going to fall for his tricks twice. "Look, you need to understand I can't take you to the Swat Kats hangar. I know that unlike your uncle you have nothing against the Swat Kats, but still I can't."

Felina nodded. "I understand. Go refuel and reload on missiles. Just tell me where to wait for you because I'm going."

"I guess there's no arguing with you," Razor agreed. "Alright, fair enough. I can't pick you up here right in front of Turmoil's base and going to Mega Kat city doesn't feel too wise right now with Feral in the worse mood I've ever seen him. How about Pumadine? I'll pick you up just outside Pumadine."

"It's a deal but don't you dare leave me waiting," Felina warned.

End of Secret 02

Disclaimer, I don't own Swat Kats. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Turmoil

Secret 03

Just as it was decided, Razor did arrive at Pumadine. Felina had broken a few speed limits while getting there since she had to take a taxi to her apartment in Mega Kat city, then drive the rest of the way to Pumadine, but she didn't care. This was much more important. Of course her uncle wasn't happy when she zoomed by in her car in front of the Enforcer's building just as he was looking out the window. Even if she was going fast, too fast, he still knew it was her.

Felina and Razor had devised a plan, they hoped it wasn't too obvious and even if it was, it might still work. Besides, it was clear the Enforcers were at a dead end with ideas and they didn't have much time. As simple as it may sound, their plan was to pretend to join Turmoil's army but it would be Felina the one who played the role of the traitor this time, since Turmoil wouldn't trust a Swat Kat ever again. Everything appeared to be going according to plan.

Meanwhile at the mayor's office, even if she should be writing the mayor's speech, Callie was instead watching the news. It was Ann Gora's report for Kat's Eye News about when T-Bone was captured. Mayor Manx was supposed to give a small public speech to help the citizens of Mega Kat city stay calm even if the situation looked bad. Callie sighted, she had seen this before; she saw it live when it first aired but she couldn't help it but to continue watching the news even if she knew that there wouldn't be an update so soon. At least Razor appeared to be alright, but what about T-Bone? What could be happening to him right now? She hoped that he was alright and that he came back safely.

Callie was having trouble concentrating. She couldn't find a way to phrase things so that this entire situation looked hopeful. She usually did well writing speeches and certainly had the experience after writing so many. Her attention wasn't on the paper on the desk in front of her; it was in the small TV on a corner of the desk. She had turned the volume down to write the speech but she didn't turn the TV off. She couldn't risk missing the latest news update.

The soft whispers of the TV turned into the familiar music that came before a news bulletin. She dropped her pencil and quickly turned the TV's volume up. Her full attention was in Ann Gora's words as she narrated the lasted events complemented by the visuals.

Callie was anxious to hear news from T-Bone, to know that her secret Swat Kat crush was alright. But what she saw wasn't what she expected. Felina joined Turmoil? She shot Razor to prove her loyalty? No, that wasn't right; Felina wouldn't do something like that.

On the TV, Felina was standing at one of the exits of Turmoil's air station. The Kat's Eye News camera was obviously far and shaking with the movements of the helicopter, but it zoomed in as much as possible. The air station was no longer camouflaged in the sky, reveling its large size and heavy weaponry. Felina shot Razor and he fell, blood spilling from his chest and he crashed into the open ocean. Razor continued to sink and didn't come out.

Soon, too soon, the report ended as Ann Gora informed the viewers that Kat's Eye News would have an update as soon as possible. None of this made sense to Callie. She sat there in disbelief absentmindedly picking up her pencil and twisting it around her fingers until she broke it. She let the two halves of the pencil fall on the desk and continued to stare at the TV screen that now displayed a Scardy Cat commercial.

Forget the mayor's speech Callie had to go there and find out what was really going on. Maybe Ann had some answers because Callie refused to believe what she saw. Just as she was about to leave, Mayor Manx entered the office. "How's the speech coming along? In light of the recent events I'll need a really good one."

"How could you think of a speech at a time like this? Aren't you worried about the Swat Kats?" Callie scolded.

Manx nodded. "I know but I'm the mayor I'm supposed to handle these hard situations well and give the example and... and... They're alright, and they'll come back, right?" This time it was clear that Manx wasn't simply worried about the next elections or his public image. This time he was worried about someone other than himself.

Callie nodded slowly. "I hope so mayor, I hope so." Just as she turned to leave, the music that came before a news bulletin reached her ears as she realized she was so focused in her thoughts she almost left with the TV on. She rushed back to the desk to watch the news update.

Mayor Manx also stood inpatient with his eyes glued to the screen. Ann Gora sadly reported the latest news. They had managed to get Razor out but he didn't make it alive. Manx almost had a heart attack there and then, thinking Mega Kat city was doomed without the Swat Kats. He paced around the room in a panic saying too much too fast, making it impossible to understand.

Callie didn't hear him; she sunk into the chair behind the desk, expression distressed. There he was, covered in blood and water, motionless, Razor. If this is what Felina did to Razor then what could have Turmoil done to T-Bone? A single tear rolled down Callie's face before she bit her lip and got up. She was still in denial and had to take a closer look. Leaving a panicked Manx behind, Callie rushed to her car and left, speeding away.

End of Secret 03

Disclaimer, I don't own Swat Kats. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Turmoil

Secret 04

An old lady was about to cross the street after returning from the grocery store. She looked to make sure no cars were coming and took the first step when the roar of an engine, unusually powerful for an ordinary car, was heard. She stopped and looked in both directions again. The source of the noise, a dark green car, sped by creating wind as it disappeared in the distance.

All she could see of the driver was a pink and blond blur. It was another crazy girl. Another one with black hair and a blue car had zoomed by when she was on the other side of the street on her way to the grocery store. But that last one looked familiar. Wait, didn't she work for the mayor? Maybe something was going on, better get home and watch the news.

At the Enforcer's Headquarters, Commander Ulysses Feral punched the desk hard. He couldn't believe it. The worse of his fears until now was Felina becoming more like the Swat Kats. She didn't want any of the Enforcers to be like them, especially not his niece. But this was much worse. Of course he blamed it all on the Swat Kats and their bad influence. "Felina..." He knew she was pretending, she had to be, but given the danger she was exposed to, that did little to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Callie Briggs had arrived close to the location of Turmol's air station and saw the Kat's Eye News helicopter parked near by. She got off her car and ran over. "Ann Gora, I need to talk to you right away about what happened!" She stopped as she spotted someone hiding in the back of the helicopter.

"Yes, he is," Ann Gora hoped Callie would catch the hint. "Unfortunately, Razor died today."

Callie nodded and breathed in relief but made it sound sad and threw in a few screams of agony before closing the door of the helicopter and pretending to cry long enough for the people who had gathered in the surrounding area upon her arrival to leave. There were Enforcers there but no sign of Commander Feral and they didn't appear to be doing anything except stand around. "You scared me," Callie was relieved seeing Razor alive.

"I'm sorry, but it had to look realistic. We knew Turmoil was going to be a lot harder to trick this time, so to trick her, we had to trick everyone," Razor explained. It had all been arranged with the help of Ann Gore and some movie supplies she got from her station. Razor was never injured, it was all an act. "Now it's a matter of waiting. T-Bone and Felina should be back soon." Razor knew Felina could do a lot when she sets her mind to it and he trusted his best friend to stay alive long enough for her to get him out of there. A little communicator he was carrying beeped. "That's my cue time to go pick them up."

At Turmoil's air station, Felina had been trying to locate T-Bone without looking suspicious. She heard a few lasers being shot near by and ran to investigate. There he was, T-Bone, she should have known he would be able to escape from his cell. Turmoil wanted him alive to witness the fall of Mega Kat city. "T-Bone this way!" Felina called.

Seeing as T-Bone was escaping Turmoil had enough and changed her mind about keeping him alive. "Kill them! Kill them both!"

"This way," Felina opened one of the exits and looked at a small communicator. The light blinked rapidly which indicated that the one Razor was right below. "Jump," Felina gave T-Bone a little push.

"But it's too high! What?" The next thing he knew, T-Bone was inside the Turbo Kat along with Razor and Felina.

"Do you like the new invisible technology?" Razor smiled victoriously.

"This rocks and I'm so happy you're alive!" T-Bone returned the expression.

"Felina gave me a hand on the staying alive part. Unfortunately this new technology is really hard on the batteries and we'll need a battery as big as that station to keep it for too long," Razor explained.

"It's alright, we can save it for emergencies," T-Bone flew the Turbo Kat away from the air station. He saw Turmoil standing at that exit screaming her head off because they had apparently vanished into thin air. They must have stolen her technology and used it on the Turbo Kat.

"Care to do the honors?" Felina asked handing T-Bone a little controller once the Turbo Kat was suspended in mid air at a safe distance. Giving the new girl a tour was a bad idea.

"Deja vu, good bye Turmoil!" T-Bone activated the many explosives Felina had placed on the station with the press of a button.

The air station crashed and Turmoil was arrested again along with all her new pilots. The invisible technology from the station was destroyed so the Swat Kats were the only ones who had it at the moment.

Ann Gora explained what was really going on and Kat's Eye News was okay with it given the situation. Mayor Manx along with every one else in Mega Kat city, were very relieved to hear it was all a plan to save T-Bone.

As soon as they landed so Felina could get off the jet, Commander Feral arrived at the scene and clearly stated she was forbidden from as much as even speaking to the Swat Kats ever again, of course she didn't listen. Her suspension was cancelled since it was easier for her uncle to keep an eye on her that way, though he said it was because she helped stop Turmoil.

The next day at the Swat Kats hangar Chance and Jake watched a rerun of yesterday's news report. "Look at this," Chance directed Jake's attention towards the TV. "Did you see that?" He said referring to the moment in which Callie hugged him as soon as he got off the Turbo Kat for their little interview with Ann Gora. "I think she likes me."

"Yes, that's what you've been saying none stop since yesterday," Jake laughed.

"Hello?" Came a voice from outside.

"We have a customer," Jake dragged Chance away from the TV.

To their surprise the voice belonged to Felina Feral. "Hi, my car needs a few repairs. I'm always at work and hardly use it. I guess speeding all the way to Pumadine after sitting in the garage for so long, was too much for the engine."

"No problem we'll fix it," Chance replied, Jake had told him he suspected Felina knew who he was.

When he returned had the hangar to prepare for the rescue, Razor noticed his mask was untied with the helmet holding it in place. Maybe Jake could find out how much she knew without giving away any new information. "I heard about your adventure with the Swat Kats on the news yesterday."

Felina smiled a shook her head. "You don't have to pretend. Usually I would fix my car myself, but brought it here because I wanted to talk to you about that, and I also wanted some modifications made to the car but that's another story. I guess curiosity got the best of me. Sorry, I know shouldn't have looked."

"Well you did save my life," Jake pointed out.

"And you've saved mine quite a few times before. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Felina assured.

"It's alright I know I can trust you with our little secret," Jake concluded that maybe this was for the best.

End of Secret 04

Disclaimer, I don't own Swat Kats. 


End file.
